The Art of Song
by YzZiL
Summary: When a gift given out during the reign on Zeus turns up just in time for the Dorium in Messenia, the Gods must hide it away safely from Cronus...that is if it wants to be hidden away.
1. Strange Happenings

Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I still do not own the rights to this show...:(

In a shower not so far away...

"_I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feeling I'm happy again  
I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above  
The suns in my heart and I'm ready for love..."_

At that very same time across the Atlantic...

Daybreak broke over the eastern slopes of Mt. Helicon on what was promising to be a delightful spring morning in April, the warm air cascading triumphantly down the mountainside and carrying with it the song of the wind. The aptly named Valley of the Muses was again flourishing in life with lovely violet flowers chasing one another down the mountain in an almost desperate attempt to come into contact with the inhabitants of the village below.

Back across the Atlantic...

"Hera!"

"I know Artemis I can sense it too."

"But how? Aren't they...

"Artemis I...I couldn't explain it to you if I tried," stuttered the elderly Goddess.

"But this is...I mean it's—it's just not possible. No one could ever...how could...the Muses are back?"

The dorm was quieter than usual, the sun a little more perkier than usual, and the shower a little more colder than usual...

"NEIL!" shouted Jay.

"What?" came the reply from outside the bathroom door.

"Didn't I warn you of the consequences of using up all the warm water?" came his reply.

"Oh that! I couldn't help myself, can I help it if my skin looks that good flushed? I mean Jay, buddy...friend, you know that I don't ask a lot-

"Hah," came the sarcastic laugh of a spunky redhead and her partner in crime, the illustrious Archie.

"Can you name me a day of the month where you don't ask anything of us?" he added taking his cue of Atlanta to continue poking fun at Neil.

"Well I...I have more important things to do right now than entertain simple minded questions such as these but... give me a call when you want to strike up a real conversation." He said walking off down towards his room, "Oh and Archie, do you think you could put on a pot of organic tea for me while you're headed out that way...thanks a bunch." He added fishing his head behind his door to carry on with whatever a 'misunderstood' teen had time for these days.

The clock read almost eight o'clock before the whole gang decided to show up for the morning routine: eat, nap, walk to school, nap, learn, eat, nap, and maybe fight Cronus...if they were lucky. Theresa not one to be overly shy walked a pace closer to where Jay had started on his breakfast...which this morning turned out to be Oatmeal, and took a seat beside him, and maybe a bit of his oatmeal as well. Beside him a copy of the morning paper was open and turned to a passage with heading:

**"Singing Mountain Attracts Crowd of Millions in Miraculous Spectacle**"

"Well that's just a feat to say isn't it?" she asked sceptically.

Athena, who was of course cooking for twelve as Herry took his seat closest to the food, walked over to the article the two teens were reading, and snuck a peek herself. The coffee pot she was holding shattered on the ground as she realized what was happening in her home country at this very minute. Jay, Theresa, Herry, and the others turned and stared in turn at their supervisor (if you will) and gaped.

"Chil-ch-children...why don't you guys head off to school...there's something I need to check out now." No one moved as she stuttered her way through her command, "well hop to it! Oh, and Jay?"

"Yes Ms. Athena," he said gathering up his books.

"You received a letter in the mail this morning from your parents. It's waiting for you by the door."

"Wow," said Atlanta bumping up and down as Herry accidentally ran over a pothole. "Did you see her face when she saw the headlines?"

"Yeah it's almost as if she was, well, scared?" said Odie.

"Please!" said Archie, "she's the Goddess of Wisdom and War. You can't earn that respect cowering over something as stupid as a... singing mountain."

"She did look a little spooked though," said Theresa taking up sides with Atlanta and Odie. "What do you think Jay?" she asked turning to the leader, who was at the moment lost in thought. "Jay?" she said snapping her fingers, "Earth to Jay, anyone home?"

"What?" he asked snapping out of it. "Sorry Theresa I was just wondering about something."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's...uh...just a letter you know," he said trying to dismiss the subject.

"Well something's wrong. What is it?" she asked persistently.

"It's just my folks that's all."

"It's got to be more than that if you're drinking your coffee with your shirt."

"What? Oh damn it!" he cursed surprising the others a little. Jay wasn't one to curse after all, he usually left that privilege to Herry or Archie who on occasion abused it. "Does anyone by chance have a spare shirt in their lockers?"

"Why would we-

"I do," piped up Neil.

"Of course you do, how silly of me to dismiss Neil," remarked Archie bitingly.

At school, Jay followed Neil out to his locker while the others scrambled to class unaware of the surprise in store for them when they arrived. Of course they read the flyers around school but who really cared for some jazz or swing singer coming around to explain their line of business. It's not as if their life depended on it or something.

Theresa who shared a class with Herry, Archie, Neil, and Jay (the latter changing shirts at the moment) was surprised to find Atlanta, and Odie there as well with more of the junior classes. "What's going on?" she whispered to Atlanta, taking up a seat beside her, and reserving one for her boy-uh friend... for her friend who was a boy. Who was still changing his shirt...who was...

"So what are you thinking about that has you red to your toes?" whispered Atlanta.

"Absolutely nothing." She whispered back knowing all to well her best friend could see past her lame façade.

"Class, oh class," said the ever boisterous Mr. Bigglesworth... their eleventh grade music teacher (not to mention the craziest sun of a gun to ever walk the Earth). "Class you remember last class when I told you that that swing artist would be coming in for this year's celebrity musician?"

And the class was silent.

"...Well I did, and he's here right now. Please give up a warm welcome to...drum roll please."

And the class grew quieter.

"...Mr. Jonathan Sandrini and his three man band."

And the class remained silent.

"So who is this guy?" asked Herry.

"No idea," whispered Archie.

"He kind of looks familiar though, but I can't put my finger on it..."

"I know what you mean Theresa, it's almost as if we know him, but from where?" At that moment Jay walked in and to his surprise stood face to face with Jonathan, and a look of general amusement from the band.

"Hey Jay," said Jonathan, "good to see you to Cuz!"

Ps. This is my first Fan Fic. so...be nice. Constructive critisism is appreciated...hate mail not so much.  
The next chapter should be out shortly


	2. Music And All That Good Stuff

"What...what are you doing here?" he almost shouted unable to conceal his emotions at the moment.

"Why Cuz...I'm hurt!" he mocked, feigning hurt all the same.

"Jay?" asked Mr. Bigglesworth. "You know this young man?"

"Sure," replied Jonathan happy with the turn of events. "He used to...ow."

"Jonathan?"

"Yes Jay?"

"May I have a word with you in private?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"But of course, but not until I tell your teacher here, how we used to tour..."

"NOW!" he shouted.

"Touchy," he said, "but then again you always were the one to zap out the fun in everything. In fact the only time I've ever seen you truly content was when you used to sin...OUCH! Would you stop crushing my foot?"

"Listen Jonathan," he hissed into his ear, "I gave up that lifestyle a long long long time ago. Don't go re-opening closed books!"

"Whatever you say...Cuz. But while we're re-opening and closing books, kindly explain why you're here and not at NASA or wherever in hell you were supposed to be in space training?"

"I'm taking a three months hiatus for educational purposes?" he lied scratching the back of his head.

"Like hell you are...but," he said grinning, "if that is the case, I guess you're going to auntie Carole's twenty-fifth anniversary party...or didn't you get the letter?"

"The letter, of course I got it," he squeaked. "She is my mother after all!"

"Are you going to carry tradition then?"

"Well?"

"I-I haven't done that sort of thing in almost what? Five years?"

"Jay, you have a gift!

"No! Jonathan, please...just don't say anything alright?"

"I've got your back, like always Jay. Just sleep on it alright." While Jay walked over to his seat he indistinctly heard his cousin whispering "What a waste of talent," and bowed his head. No he couldn't get caught up in that lifestyle again not after Andy's death...not after his baby brother's death.

The workshop turned out to be pretty cool. After all, now that everyone knew that he was related to Jay...and they were some how connected through business, it was a wonder they received any questions surrounding their line of work as opposed to embarrassing childhood stories. Jay on the other hand was at the tip of his seat the whole time...I mean what if he slipped and gave way his secret...there's no way he'd be able to live down that he used to be...a swing art-

"Jay!" said Theresa snapping her fingers in front of his face, "there's no getting through to you today. I said are you okay?"

"...Yeah," he said nervously, "why wouldn't I be. What have you heard?" he asked now interrogating Theresa.

"You're moods change like the wind. You were getting really pale and sort of sick looking," she said nervously, "do you want me to take you home?"

"I'm just...yeah alright."

As they were getting up to go Theresa was pulled aside by Jonathan, and he started whispering something into her ear which seemed to make her laugh. Before Jay had the chance to make a grab for her Jonathan began to sing to her, an old Sinatra hit entitled "Let's Fall in Love," and by the end of it...he was beginning to think they had.

"Theresa," he said a little more forcefully than he had too, "you coming?"

"Yeah," she sighed whispering something back to Jonathan that had Jay's heart pounding like crazy...she couldn't fall for a swing artist could she...nah she had sense than that...didn't she.

"Your cousin's an amazing singer Jay, how come you've never mentioned him before now?" she asked.

"There was never any reason to I guess...why do you like him?" Shoot! Did he just say that out loud? Theresa gave him that all knowing look as they started walking again. "Not that there's anything wrong with it, it's just he doesn't seem your type."

Theresa looked as though she was desperately trying not to laugh, "and what is my type Jay," she said not quite restraining all the giggles.

Jay just kept blushing, he knew he should just stick his foot in his mouth but "I don't know a classy guy I guess?"

They walked on together not saying anything, the awkwardness of the previous subject still fresh in their minds. One thinking he'd just screwed up any chance of getting the girl, while the other one's mind more or less thinking the other wasn't such a cold duck after all.

"So...how 'bout them Jays?" asked Jay.

Theresa, now turning red from the absurdity of the question, tried to stifle her laughter knowing that their leader was just trying to have a descent conversation...but come on. Next thing she knew she was rolling on the ground in hysterics, and surprised even Jay when she snorted. Tears were streaming from her eyes as Jay helped steady her on her own two feet, and when that didn't work he just picked her up.

"Funny," he told her, "I though you were walking me home, not the other way around.

"Sorry I just-just-just," just couldn't finish her sentence with all the laughter that kept on coming. He started wondering if she'd make it through the doorway without her exploding in mirth. It wasn't even that funny! All he said was how 'bout them Jays...oh right...wow a real mature one was his Theresa...who was his friend and not his...but his friend...and nothing more...

"Jay?" said Theresa in alarm, "you're turning beat red! Are you alright?"

He just nodded trying not to make eye contact incase he ended up saying something else he'd later on regret.

"Hey Theresa, I'm going to get a quick start on my sleep tonight so I'll catch you in the morning okay?"

"You mean for Early Wednesday Mornin Hot Chocolate?" she asked still slightly flushed

"The very same stuff, Theresa, the very same stuff," he said kissing her slightly on the forehead without realizing it, and went and got changed for bed.

When the others came home, unbeknownst to "fearless leader" who was sleeping like a baby at the moment, they had brought a guest to stay the week after an invitation from Mr. Bigglesworth to continue the workshop since it was such a big hit. Jonathan on the other hand had ulterior motives that would become clear soon enough...but at that point it was reaching almost seven...and our heroes needed their beauty sleep...especially if they were going to pull through the next day.

I promise the action will pick up soon and the humour.

Ps. sorry about the short paragraphs...my specialty is dialogue but I'm working out the kinks...I think (I rhymed flippin' sweet)


	3. Secrets Uncovered

Jay woke up early like he did every morning and went to go and find Theresa, who was likely waiting for him at the moment. When he entered the dinning room he found her sitting at the table, two mugs of Hot Chocolate in front of her wearing nothing but pajamas and a smile. He took his seat beside her as they waited for the dorm to come bustling to life like they did every morning.

His cousin walked by with a mug of Hot Chocolate beaming at Theresa...hold the phone and redial...  
"Jonathan?" he asked groggily, "Jon, is that you?"

"Why cousin," he said rounding the bend, "I see you're up early. No doubt to meet this lovely individual who makes exquisite Hot Chocolate eh?"

"It's too early for this..." he muttered flushing, and trying to think of a decent comeback. "What are you doing here?"

"Why cousin I thought you knew? Mr. Bigglesworth decided since the workshop was such a hit, to have me perform the rest of the week," he explained.

"So you're staying here?" he asked again.

Theresa, who had been watching the conversation from the sidelines, decided it was time to set in, "we invited him to stay here Jay. He is your cousin after all?" she said plainly. Jay grunted when he saw that everything was out of his hands, and just decided to sip his Hot Chocolate, which was at that precise moment scorching hot...

"Holy...God...Damn...Chocolate...Ouch," he whispered fanning his mouth.

"What's wrong Jay," asked Theresa who now had her arm around his shoulders.

"I burmt my thung," he said (or at least tried to).

"Well I'll just leave you two to your... "business" then, and catch you later," said Jonathan leaving the room. "By the by, Jay, I took the liberty of asking your friends out for the night, you as well. I trust you'll be ready at eight?" When he got no answer he continued on to the guest room, where the others were still sleeping in.

"We're going out?" Jay asked once his tongue had regained its senses.

"Well...your cousin asked if you...we're your friends ...and I said...yes...so he said...club...and I said...okay...you're still going right?" she asked nervously, reddening at the same time.

Well who could say no to that right? "Alright...I guess so...yeah...see you at eight..." then a though struck him. "Where are we going?"

"Some nightclub I think.' The Brass Monkey?'" she said taking the finished mugs over to the sink to wash out.

His no good stinking cousin! How dare he try to con him into performing in front of Theresa, and his friends...and Theresa...who was his friend also. No wonder he...damn...

Archie had just woken up to find not Atlanta but Herry sleeping on his shoulder, "What the...HERRY...get off of me."

Herry shot up like a bolt and stared at Archie... "oops!" he said laughing, "guessed I dozed off."

"Did anyone see where Jonathan ran off too?" asked Atlanta, who Archie realized was sitting directly across from him, eyebrow raised and a grin just a little to long for his liking. "Good sleep Archie?" she asked.

"I...Jonathan? Don't know," he stuttered back.

"Maybe he's in Jay's room?" asked Odie, "they're related after all."

"In that case we can't go and ask him the directions for the club tonight," she said disappointed.

"We can...if we really wanted too..." hinted Odie.

"Odie?" said Archie.

"What? Jay goes out for a morning run at eight thirty every day, and it's five to, right now."

"Wow Odie," said Neil glancing up from his mirror, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Alright we'll go as soon as Jay leaves," said Atlanta.

"I wonder what he's got stored up in there?" asked Neil, "after all, who here besides...let me rephrase that question...who here has even glimpsed the inside of Jays room?" A bunch of shrugs came one after the other. "And do we know why?" asked Neil, not caring for an answer, he continued on anyways. "Because he's a private guy...and maybe we should respect his wishes." When everyone just stared at him he finished, "...you know or just break into his room."

When Jay had left, Odie set up his computer to monitor where he was at all times, in case he decided to come home sooner rather than later.

"I wonder what we'll find in there?" asked Atlanta.

"Well let's hope it's Jonathan," said Odie rapping at the door. When there wasn't any answer, Herry grabbed the doorknob and gave the door a light tap to open it.

"Holy..." Upon entering they had come across a side of Jay they had never known existed.

"Did anyone here know about this?" asked Archie dumbfounded.

Inside Jay's room were navy blue painted walls, a Golden Fleece throw rug, which was relatively normal...but then again, there was also an old record player, dozens of pictures with Jay and Jonathan with his band, and a younger boy, a piano, and a guitar.

"Is it just me, or is there more history to Jay than we first thought?" asked Atlanta.

"It's just you!" commented Archie, simply hoping to rile her.

"I wonder what happened?" she asked staring around at everything in the room.

"Does that picture have Jay and a microphone?" asked Herry chuckling to himself. "I wonder if he used to sing?"

A moment later a voice rang out from the doorframe at the culprits inside "I know you aren't talking about Jay behind his back now are you?"

"Jonathan!" came their voices in unison.

"We...were uh...huh just looking for you," stuttered Atlanta hiding the CD she had just picked up from Jay's mantle piece. "We just wanted to know how to get to the club is all? Nothing more nothing less!" she finished all too quickly.

"Sure you are, and since you've already stumbled upon everything my cousin has been running away from these last five years...be sure not to mention to anyone anything you may have seen on this little excursion...he a little sensitive about the whole...past issue...s."

"Okay...well we were just leaving so, bye," said Atlanta scrambling out of the room Archie in one hand, CD in the other. Neil on the other hand had found something perhaps a bit more juicy in the gossip department...a letter from Mom!

Feedback is very much appreciated and any changes you'd like to see


	4. Musings

"Hera?" asked Artemis, "have you told the children yet?"

"When have I had time?" she asked. "I've been trying to contact Calliope for the past three hours. Artemis...we need to find them, and we need all the help we can get! The Dorium will take place and someone must be there to challenge them."

"But who has a good enough voice to beat the Muses?" asked Artemis. "After all. It's been over a Millennia since the Muses have granted such a voice."

"But it must exist or else they never would have come back!" said Hera.

"Call the children Hera," she said, "they'll need to know what they're looking for. At least we can tell them that they won't have to worry about Cronus...for a while anyways. It affects him too right?"

"I don't know Artemis, I really don't know!"

After Jay had come back from his morning run, he was surprised to find the gods waiting for him in the dorm. As far as he could tell, the others had already been assembled, and someone had given Jonathan a chore to distract him from what was taking place in the living area.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked wiping the perspiration from his face.

"Jay," said Hera, "You have a new mission to contend with for the moment. One that takes foremost attention to, and one that you will need to place all your spare time into!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Has anyone ever heard tale of the Dorium in Messenia?" she asked hesitantly.

"The singing competition held by the Muses?" asked Jay. "Where Thamyris the minstrel was bereft of his eyes and minstrelsy when he lost?"

"The very same one," said Artemis.

"Well," said Hera, "it seems as though the competition has resurfaced...and we need to find someone to take the place of competitor, before the Muses are insulted and reek havoc over...all the world."

"So what?" asked Neil, who couldn't help voicing his opinion over the subject, "We're supposed to hold auditions like American Idol, and blindly choose who to compete?"

"Not at all...you're going to...find the person with the gift," she explained sighing. "The gift of the Muses. A voice so pure it could make a person do whatever the holder wanted it to, a voice that could carry a tune with instruments without even having a band. A voice..."

"That doesn't exist," scoffed Neil. "Do you think a person with that kind of talent wouldn't have been recognized?"

"We'll it has to, or else this competition would never have come about." She started pacing, which was out of character for the queen of the Gods. "I trust you'll take this seriously, for there will be dire consequences for all who are among the living Gods and all if you fail.

After the Gods had left the dorm remained silent. No one wanted to say anything, and no one wanted to think about the feat ahead of them. Jay was the first to speak, "Well, I guess we have a new mission for the moment...any ideas on how to find such a singer?"

The others looked from one to the other, with a slightly shamed face as they remembered their earlier exploits into their leaders living space. Looking from one to the other, he knew something was up, and when he managed to get one of them alone he'd find out the answer.

"I guess we should get ready for school," said Theresa, "we don't want to be late for today's presentation."

"Speak for yourself," muttered Jay moodily, remembering his cousin. "So is everyone going clubbing tonight?"

"Yeah!"

"Right...best not be late for school then," he said walking to his room. As he grabbed for the door, his cousin emerged greeting him.

"Cousin...you've quite an array of goods in here, I'm surprised!"

"What do you think you're doing in there?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing...see you at school Cuz..." unbeknownst to him, that a photo album, among other things, had just been removed from his room. "Don't be late you hear." A fraction in time later:

"Where'd my letter go?"

School went by much as it had the day before...Theresa had been serenaded by Jonathan; Mr. Bigglesworth made a fool of himself, and Neil had fallen asleep. The only difference was at night at the Brass Monkey, where some secrets were about to be revealed, but before that was to take place...

Back at the dorm Theresa and Atlanta were getting ready for the party that night in Theresa's room, when a conversation took hold.

"Isn't Jonathan's music amazing?" asked Theresa when they had gotten home.

"I know," answered Atlanta, "it flows so smoothly."

"Do you think maybe he's the...

"He could be," responded her red headed friend, "but I doubt it."

"Why do you say that," asked Theresa.

"Because I don't think his voice could do everything Ms. Hera explained to us earlier."

"I guess you're right, but it's just so...so..."

"Amazing?" asked Atlanta laughing. "Or is the singer who is just so...so..."

"Atlanta! I do not like Jonathan like that!"

"No, only Jay right," she said smirking as her friends face erupted in a ferocious red blush.  
"

No!" she said unconvincingly, "besides you're one to talk...try and tell me you don't share particular feelings for a certain purple haired friend of ours."

"What's that?" asked Atlanta. "Sorry! Love to stay and chat, but I think Archie's calling me," she said running off leaving the question open.

She walked over to the couch where Jay was sitting at, and sat down beside him, and if she had eyes at the back of her head, she'd have been sure to notice the gigantic smirk on Atlanta's face.  
"

So have you been to the Brass Monkey before?" asked Theresa conversationally.

"Yes...No...Why? Have you heard something?" he asked all of a sudden tense and uneasy.

"No just a question Jay!" she said slightly confused, but then whispered, "what's been eating you these last few days?"

"Nothing, just the whole...nothing's been bothering me what makes you ask?"

"You're a terrible liar Jay, stick to the truth it's what you're good at," she said smiling on the outside.

"In that case, I'd be lying if I said you didn't look good tonight."

"Th-thank you," she said blushing. "You don't look to bad yourself."

And from behind Atlanta's voice could be heard saying, "not that you two aren't cut to watch, but we've got plans remember, but we'll understand if you guys want to take the night off to..."talk with each other."

And at that the hallway erupted in laughter.

This was going to be a long night thought Jay to himself.

I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as i enjoy writing it

please R&R

Oh and for those who aren't sure whatever happened to the letter...it should come into effect within the next two chapters


	5. The Brass Monkey

Downtown the gang had finally found the Brass Monkey, no thanks to Jay, who seemed to have been leading them in every direction but the right one. Outside the bar they met Jonathan who was literally dressed to impress. Not only was he wearing a tuxedo, but he had gold cufflinks, an overcoat, a top hat, and cane...not at all the regular attire for entering a bar, but...you know...

"Hello," he said upon greeting them, "I trust you found this place alright?"

"Sure we did," answered Neil, "not at all thank to Jay here."

"Really?" he asked feigning surprise, "I can't imagine why? He's the one who put this place on the map, back when it was run by the Gigi brothers."

"Really Jonathan, you flatter me too much," said Jay sarcastically.

"You mean to tell me that you still haven't told them yet?" asked Jonathan. "You haven't told them what you are, what you were? You haven't told them about Andy or Night and Jay?"

"The past is the past Jon, there was no need to go into history that you and I both know we'd rather forget," he said defensively.

"Honestly Jay, I don't know how you pretend it never happened, and I don't pretend to understand why you ever gave up such a rewarding career..."  
"

Then stop trying to understand, and take it for what it is," he said frustrated, "besides what have you got to complain about, my departure only opened doors for you...look at you know you're Jonathan Sandrini and the Three Man Band!"

"That's a far cry from Night and Jay and you know it!" he shouted losing his cool.

"I shouldn't have come," said Jay suddenly, "I'll catch you guys later."

"You running out on your friends again," challenged Jonathan. Isn't that just typical of you. When things get tough Jay leaves."

"You can think whatever you want Jon, I don't really care at this point," said Jay. "I asked you one thing, and that was to keep your mouth shut. Now here you are spewing out everything I've been trying to live down for the past five years. I'm leaving!"

"Jay!" called Theresa, who up until this moment remained silent like the others. "Jay, come on. Come back!" but he just kept on walking.

"Don't worry," said Jonathan confidently, "he'll be back."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Atlanta.

"He wouldn't trust me with his friends long enough to leave a print on them," he said turning to Theresa, "especially one with whom he is...deeply acquainted with," and with this she blushed. "I suspect after the third number he'll have joined you."

"Third number?" asked Herry confused.

"Well you didn't think I came dressed here like this to eat did you. I'm singing tonight, and I was hoping Jay would join me." He looked at each one of them, guilty faces plainly showing. "What's this?"

"Well, if he didn't want us to know about this, maybe we shouldn't go in after all," said Atlanta.

"This coming from the one who came up with the idea of breaking into his room?" scoffed Archie.

"You broke into Jay's room?" asked Theresa astounded.

"Hey it wasn't my idea!" she argued, "Odie was the one that hinted we should check it out. Plus we were only looking for Jonathan."

"So now it's my fault?" asked Odie.

"Well..."

"Maybe Jay should have just trusted us with the truth?" stated Neil, sparing a minute from staring at himself through the bar windows, to make this observation.

Silence gripped the group before Theresa spoke up, "You broke into his room?"

"Well are we going in or not?" asked Jonathan, dismissing the question with a wave of his hand, and whom they had forgot was standing right in front of them the whole time.

"Well we said we were going to a party," said Archie "might as well enjoy it right?"

"I guess so," agreed Theresa, glancing back down the street for any sign of Jay. "You're sure he'll be back?"

"Positive!"  
"Okay, well if you're sure," she said.

The entered the bar not knowing what to expect, but what they found was certainly not what they had pictured for a standard bar. It was like a miniature of the Copa. Gigantic stage up in front, tables set up with fancy clothes over them, a mini bar towards the side of the room, pictures hanging everywhere of famous singers and swingers, but the one that stood out the most was actually the smallest one, decorated in a fading golden frame. Inside it was a picture of Jay almost five years ago, with a microphone hanging down from the ceiling as he sat by a Piano.

"Wow, this place is so..."

"Weird!" said Neil, "where are all the babes, and Dj's?"

"It's not that kind of bar apparently," said Herry.

"It's not a bar at all actually," said Jonathan, "It's a club. A club that every swinger has to play at least once in their life. Everyone gets a chance to take the stage that wants to and they sing."

"Oh," said Neil sarcastically, "Greeeeat!"

"Well take a seat while the band sets up, and wait for the crowd," he said ushering them farther into the building. "Meanwhile, why don't you all order a drink or something?" In a matter of minutes the place picked up, leaving the gang rather surprised. Who knew that people still came to places like this? Before long Jonathan started his show with the help of the band playing that night, who of course turned out to be The Three Man Band after pre-arranging the gig with the owner. He began singing classics like "Witchcraft" and "My Way" which riled the crowd into a frenzy, and that's when they noticed Jay had come in. He waltzed over to their table and took a seat beside Theresa right across from Archie and Atlanta.

"What made you change your mind and come back?" asked Odie.

"Only Herry has the keys to his car," he said sighing.

"That's right we drove down here didn't we?" asked Herry chuckling. "So there anything you want to tell us about this place Jay?"

"...They make really good Shirley Temples?" he said.

"Haha, he means about the pictures in here," explained Atlanta taking a swat at Archie, after he kicked her under the table.

"I used to come here," he said.

"Could you be any more vague," said Theresa. "Did you used to perform here?"

"Oh right," he said as if dismissing the subject, "that. Now and then I did, but that was ages ago. Can't sing anymore."

"I didn't realize you could just up and lose a pitch like that?" asked Archie.

"Well surprisingly you can," he answered warningly at him.

When Jonathan spotted his cousin come in, he began almost immediately concocting a plan to get him up on stage. Duh...serenade Theresa...gets him jealous.

When he finished up the song he was singing which was "The Best is Yet To Come," he turned over to where they all were singing, and walked down the stage over towards Theresa, to whom he gave his hand to.

"Would you honour me with the next two dances?" he asked, surrendering the stage to whoever wished to sing. Theresa politely took his hand and walked onto the dance floor, where dozens of couples danced to and fro in their evening gowns and suits.

"I feel a little underdressed," she whispered into his ear.

"Nonsense, " he said, "you're as ravishing as any other lady here tonight." When Jay saw his cousin walk up to Theresa, he knew what he was trying to do, and under no circumstance was he going to go up and sing in front of everyone. Never again he whispered over and over to himself never again. That's when he saw her put her head down onto his shoulder, and forgot all about the war to stay calm. He got, walked quietly over to where the band was playing grabbed the microphone, and waited for his cue. There was no way he was going to let Theresa fall for some swinger...he was just looking out for her best interest...It's not as though he was jealous...

Before he started he caught Theresa's eye and winked...

If you want to know what happens next, i'm going to need some more reviews and if you want the lyrics to the song...please state so...


	6. The Voice

When the music started playing, the crowd turned to the new face on stage, who was currently setting himself up behind the piano. Theresa, who at that moment had Jonathan's arms around her, immediately took control of the dancing so that she could face Jay and try to puzzle out that mysterious wink he had given her when she finally heard him sing. It was...perfect!

_**You can dance, every dance with the guy who gives you the eye let him hold you tight.**_

Caught by surprise with the words that were coming out of his mouth, she knew that the song was directed solely for her, and she was, like everyone else set into a daze with perfection shooting out to the further most reaches of the building. The crowd drew quieter and quieter with every syllable coming out of the young man's mouth. His voice drawing everyone in with it's smooth as velvet touch. Silently anticipating that miraculous voice.

_**You can smile every smile for the man who held your hand underneath the pale moonlight.  
But don't forget who's taking you home, and in who's arms you're gonna be, so darling save the last dance for me.**_

Daring to sneak a peak at his friends, he was both rewarded and frustrated to find them lost for words. He knew he shouldn't have bothered to go up, but if Theresa was going to fall for a Swinger...it sure as hell wasn't going to be Jonathan.

_**Oh I know that the music's fine like sparkling wine go and have your fun,  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone one.  
And don't forget who's taking you home, and in who's arms you're gonna be, so darling save the last dance for me.**_

His voice emanating so much richness and ease, it was so strong, and yet so very gentle, it just seemed caress your very soul and make you want to wrap yourself up in his voice. Dangerously enchanting! Theresa knew she had to catch her self before she found herself nodding to whatever he said with that pureness of voice.

_**Baby don't you know I love you so? Can't you feel it when we touch? I will never never let you go! I love you oh so much.**_

At this she blushed looking up at him, catching a familiar wink from the producer of the very entertainment random people off the street were coming into see in order to learn who was capturing the attention of all that was around him.

_**You can dance go and carry on until the night is dawn and it's time to go,  
If he asks if you're all alone can he walk you home you must tell him no!  
Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in who's arms you're gonna be...save the last dance for me**_

At the table no wanted to interrupt what was happening before their eyes. When he got up from music sectional getting ready for the finale they almost thought the piano was playing itself. Even the instruments seemed to be playing with an utter joy no instrument in the world had ever had a chance of being near.

_**Oh I know that the music's fine like sparkling wine go and have your fun,  
Laugh and sing but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone.  
And don't forget who's taking you home and in who's arms you're gonna be, so darling save the last dance for me**_

_**So don't forget who's taking you home...or in who's arms you're gonna be...so darling save the last save the last dance for me  
Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me  
Oh you make me promise that you'll save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance  
The very last dance for...me**_

With the last words, the crowd jumped off their seats and exploded with an applause they were sure China could hear. Atlanta, Archie, Herry, Odie, and Neil were no exception. They had to clap, because they were pretty sure there was no way they were going to verbally congratulate him when they were as flabbergasted as they were...Jay could really sing.

Theresa who was still partially dazed from the sheer closeness of the song, radiated joy to anyone who was within a mere touch of her. Jay liked her...like liked her...loved her for Pete's sake. This was actually turning out to be a pretty good night.

What no one really noticed, was the slight tinge of green the singer was turning. He had just broken his vow to stop singing, and now he felt completely wretched. The memory of his brother put to shame with this mere slip to gain the heart of a girl and satisfy his jealousy. Walking off stage he was blasted yet again with a rip-roaring applause that put the older one to shame. Looking around he saw Theresa slightly flushed and looking at him with so much emotion in her eyes he almost deemed his actions worth it. She walked over to him and held out her hand.

"Do you think you could do me the honour of the next dance?"  
He graciously took her hand and led her deeper onto the dance floor taking position before the next song started, "I humbly accept," he whispered into her ear making her giggle.

As the night carried on, Jonathan eventually met up with the gang at their table, with the exception of Jay and Theresa of course, who were still up on the dance floor, unwilling to surrender each other's company.

"Not to bad for a guy who hasn't sung in almost five years don't you think?" he asked.

"No, not bad at all," agreed Atlanta, followed by a chorus of nods. "Did you see the way he played too?"

"Yep, Jay's been a master of the Piano and guitar since almost seven," he whispered glancing over at his cousin who was still dancing with the pretty red head. "He certainly didn't put his gift to shame tonight, that's for sure!" Meanwhile somewhere deep below...

"Agnon!" shouted Cronus, "I do believe we've found what we've been looking for." Glancing into the pool of water below him and the image if Jay singing he added, "this is just the bargaining chip I needed to gain the assistance of the Muses." " Soon," he whispered, "soon I shall be king again...very soon."

While at the same time at the club after everyone had left. Jonathan and his band remained. "You played well tonight," he commented, slapping the drummer on his back, "I could have sworn that you were another person altogether!"

"But Jon," he said hesitantly, "I didn't play for Jay...the drums...the horns...everything...seemed to have...a mind of its...own."

"What...but that's impossible?"

Hope you liked it? Plz R&R And think of the voice as sounding something like Michael Bublé if that help any.


	7. A Letter From Mom

The silence on the way home was overbearing, or at least it would have been had there not been anything to talk about.

"Why Archie, it feels like the perfect night to serenade your best friend don't you think?" asked Atlanta, making the whole team burst out laughing at the expense of Jay and Theresa.  
Theresa and Jay, who were sitting beside each other in the back, beside Neil and Odie, were blush profusely as each member took a turn adding on to what had taken place that night.

"Who knew Jay could even have fun," commented Neil.

"Yeah well...it was a one time deal," said Jay, answering the unasked question of the night.

"So why did you give up singing?" asked Herry, turning his head and nearly taking the truck off the road at the same time.

"Don't you think you should focus more on the road, than me?" asked Jay smiling, noticing that Theresa had grabbed hold of his arm while the truck started to swerve.

"Yeah, but I wanna know!" he said suddenly. "I mean...you were..."

"Awesome!" finished Atlanta, "and I second Herry's question!"

"Yeah Jay, don't leave us in the deep here, we are your friends after all! You know you can trust us," said Archie.

"No he can't, or else he would have told us the contents of the letter he received yesterday," put in Neil without thinking.

"How did you know about that?" asked Jay, suspiciously.

"...Ms. Athena..."

"What about Ms. Athena?" asked Jay, growing slightly red.

"We just came across it!" he squeaked.

"We?" He challenged. "Let me tell you something WE seems to have forgotten. That letter was in my room, and the only way you could have found out about it, is if you went in!" Now donning on him, he looked at each face and saw the guilt there. "You snuck into my room? Tell me that part about you being my friends again?" he asked opening the door of the truck, forcing Herry to stop. Looking around once more at them, he stepped out of the vehicle shaking his head, and disappeared into the night.

"Smooth move," shot Odie, "now we'll be lucky if we ever get anything out of the guy!"

"What did you need to know?" asked Theresa. "It's not as if he's anymore mysterious than any of us." Putting the words out there, they knew she was right.

"Well if it's any better, we really were looking for Jonathan in there," whispered Atlanta.

"But we'd be lying if we said that the prospect of getting a better look at Jay never crossed our minds," said Archie, always having to have the last words when it came to Atlanta.

"But what did you expect to find that you didn't already know...aside from the fact that he has a really nice voice?" asked Theresa.

"To see if he had a sense of humour for one thing," said Neil plainly, watching as the others nodded their heads.

"Well what about that time he pulled a prank on you after the capture of Medusa? Albeit you were captured, but he got you back safely," she argued.

"I...guess," he agreed, "but what about his serious lack of fun?" again watching as the others nodded their heads.

"Guys...come on," said Theresa, "you know very well on our days off he usually takes us to the beach. Quit making excuses, there's absolutely nothing mysterious about Jay...he's just the leader, and with that job comes more responsibility than most!" They knew she was right, but how on earth were they going to apologize to Jay? He probably wouldn't talk to them now! Realization hitting her, Theresa turned to Neil and asked, "what about that letter?"

"Oh, I haven't read it yet, but I found it hidden underneath his lamp and..."

"Being as curious as nosey as you are...you filched it," finished Archie.

"Well, you're one to talk, I'm not the one who stole his CD!" he argued, now on the defensive.

"Guys! Enough! Neil, give me the letter," ordered Theresa. Not waiting for him to make a decision, she took it from him and stared at the manila envelope for a moment. Opening it up and pulling out the letter, she noticed at the top the letter being addressed as Dear Son. "It's from his parents," she whispered.

"Well don't hold back on us now," said Atlanta. "Read it!"

It read:

_Dear Son,_

_The seventeenth is drawing closer and closer, as is the fourteenth. I apologize for sending this so late, I just wasn't sure that you wanted to hear the news I have to tell you. Recently I've been contacted by the police, who are doing their annual two years check up on your brothers case, and I wanted you to know that your name has officially been cleared of the matter. I know that you hold yourself to blame for the entire incident, but I've been deprived of one son for five years, and I can't stand to lose another! I know these things were never your style, but I wanted to invite you back home for the week of the fourteenth and seventeenth of April for your father's and my twenty-fifth anniversary of marriage, and of course...your brothers anniversary. The family dearly wishes to see you, and I know that if I saw you there, it would give me strength enough to pull through the week as well. You know any friend(s) of yours are as welcome as you are, and I dearly hope you can attend...if the Space Station approves of course..._

_Loving and Hoping,  
Amaryllis Sandrini-Deneuve  
(Mom)_

_Ps. I hope you've been flossing the entire time you've been away, those sparkling teeth had a price tag you know!_

"Wow," said Neil.

"I know, that letter was so sad," said Atlanta.

"No not that, did anyone else know that Jay had his teeth done up?" he asked seriously.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" asked Theresa, "after listening to the whole letter, the only thing you focus on are his teeth."

"What can I say?" he asked sheepishly. "I'm not a fan of drama."

"So says the Drama Queen himself," whispered Archie into Atlanta's ear, making her erupt into a fit of giggles that could put Woody Woodpecker himself to shame.

"Joking aside," said Herry all of a sudden, "we'd better find Jay and apologize." The others nodding their approval of the idea, started planning out what they were going to say once they had found him.

Before I post the next chapter, i'd appreciate, if it's not to much trouble, a couple of reviews...should be out sometime tomorrow!

Thanx and enjoy!


	8. A Proposition

"I guess I shouldn't stay that mad at them," Jay whispered to himself, "it's not like I've been terribly honest with them myself." Turning around, he saw the familiar headlights of the truck, and six heads bobbing up and down, as it ran over the gravel trail through the shortcut Herry had made earlier that year, when he first realized that even though Hephaestus had put upgrades on, he still had to change the brakes once in a while. He waved them over, trying to show them he wasn't mad anymore, when the truck pulled to a halt. One by one they slowly piled out of the truck to look at Jay head on.

"We're sorry," stated Atlanta.

"We won't do it again," said Archie.

"Promise," followed Herry.

"Never again!" continued Odie.

"You had your teeth done?" asked Neil staring at him.

"...Uh...kay, don't worry guys, it wasn't all that bad. You're forgiven."

"You didn't even ask about Theresa," pointed out Odie.

"Well, somehow I doubt she'd ever go into my room without asking," he explained slightly blushing.

"Sure...or is it that you're biased with your girlfriend," said Odie over a fit of coughs.

Before Jay could come up with a decent comeback, another set of headlights came streaming along the pathway, and they were in a hurry. Pulling to a stop, the driver bolted out, and as much as they were pleased to see Jonathan coming running up, there was one person equally annoyed.

"What do you want Jonathan?" asked Jay somberly.

"Well, I just had an interesting conversation with my drummer, and...I just wanted to ask you if you saw him you know...I don't want another mishap with the band like what happened...anyways, he keeps going on and on about instruments playing themselves and what not...so be truthful with me...was he drinking anything tonight?" he asked hesitantly. "I want to believe him, but...do you think he's just pissed drunk?"

"No way?" said Archie. "That means that...when did these instruments start playing themselves?"  
"While Jay was doing his number...great job by the way!"

Atlanta, Archie, Herry, Neil, Odie, and Theresa slowly spun around to look at Jay. He knew what was coming...they thought it was him! "Chanced are someone slipped something into his Shirley Temple...they have that reputation you know?" he said not quite meeting his eyes. What if he did have it, this being a purely hypothetical question and all...nah!

"What's with the pensive look there Jay," asked Jonathan with a smirk, "it looks as though you're doubting yourself? Spit it out...come on!"  
"

He'd have to be completely hammered to come up with a story like that," he said all to quickly, "make sure he gets a lot of rest tonight," and before anyone could reply to this curious reply, he turned on his heel, and quickly marched off in hurry with the heat of more than a dozen eyes searing his back.

"Where's he off to?" asked Jonathan confused.

Meanwhile below the Earth's surface...

"This is too perfect Agnon! I've finally got Jay right where I want him." Quicker than the overweight giant could blink his beady eyes his master vanished into his portal. The whereabouts of his destination oblivious to the hardheaded servant.

This...this is perfect he thought to himself. He was waling along the darkened path towards what he presumed was the way back home. Now they're going to tell Hera that I'm this...gifted guy. Of all the luck!

"Good evening Jay," said the voice, that voice, the voice that could only belong to

"Cronus! What do you want?" spat Jay.

"Certainly not you, if that's what you think," he said snidely. "More like, something you posses."

"What?"

"Jay do you take me for an imbecile?" he asked.

"Well if the shoe fits," he muttered.

"Hardly, now Jay, I'm willing to negotiate a price for this trinket I want from you. You see, as you may have noticed...the Gods have been acting a little strange as of late..."

"Yeah I know. The Dorium in Messenia...that giant competition..."

"Yes yes, well what you probably don't know," he said interrupting, "is that if this competition was to come to pass...and the competitor won, well you see the Muses would be his to command, and..."

"Forget it! I'd never help you out...

"My dear boy, I hate to see your parents suffer on some miscommunication between us," he said threateningly.

"What!"

"That's right Jay, I have business with the Muse Clio and..."

"Jay duck!" shouted the voice of Herry. Following his lead, an enormous log came sizzling over his head throwing the unsuspecting Cronus into a tree. "Quick," he yelled, "get into the truck."

Running as fast as his feet could carry him, he opened the truck door glanced quickly into the direction of Cronus he got in and buckled up. "Hang on," called Herry, "this is going to be a very bumpy ride." Shifting the gear of the car into Reverse, he quickly back out the trail and on the road, where he headed into the direction of the dorms. Jay glancing back out the rear view window, caught a glimpse of Cronus re-entering his portal, and knew that he'd be back. Knowing this, he looked at the intent faces of all his friends and sighed.

"Odie?" he asked.

"What's up Jay?" he asked.

"I need you to find any information on a person named Clio," he stated. "And Herry," he said calm and cool, "we're going to have to make a another stop. One that the Gods can't know about."

"Sure Jay," he said a little confused, " where to?"

"Well, we're going to visit my parents...in their holiday home in Greece!"

_

I promise to make the next Chapter better, i have to go to a wedding in a few hours, so i hope this'll do for all those waiting!


	9. Feeling Betrayed

It was weird no one had ever seen Jay like this before. Not only was he going to sneak around the Gods backs, but also...well...that was a good enough reason to know there was something wrong.

"Odie, have you found out anything yet?" asked Jay impatiently.

"No not yet...wait! Clio...daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne along with her sisters Caliope, Erato, Euterpe, Melpomene, Polyhymnia, Terpsichore. Thalia, and Urania. She was the Muse of...history?" he asked baffled.  
He couldn't possibly think to...

"Jay? Jay, snap out of it Jay," said Theresa snapping her fingers in front of his face, "this is really becoming to much of a habit," she said smiling when he finally looked up at her. "Why did you need to know about Clio?" she asked.

"I was just...someone mentioned they had business with her, and I was just wondering along what variety it could be," he said lying blankly to her face.

"Jay," she said shaking her head, "you'd make a very poor poker player. What's really going on?" not that she didn't have an idea of what was happening, and wasn't surprised at all as he whispered,

"Cronus!"

"What does he want with Clio?" she asked, noting that the others had now quieted down to watch what was going on in the back seat. "I mean...she's a Muse after all, she couldn't possibly hold that much sway with the world?"  
Jay looked from one intent face to the other and sighed showing his resignation, "Odie mentioned that this particular Muse had the responsibility of history," he said taking this moment to look at Theresa, "I was informed, that if the competitor one the Dorium in Messenia, they would have complete control over the Muses...and if Cronus singled out Clio among all the others...chances are there's something in history he wants to 'fix.'"

Odie looked at Jay horrified, "you mean like the Titanic War? He already tried that remember?"

"No Odie, with Clio under his control, he wouldn't have to go back in time." He looked around the group again before finishing, "all he'd have to do...is erase the outcome of the war, and put in what he wanted."

A good five minutes past before anyone dared to speak, as it turned out Archie didn't have another minute of waiting in his system before he said, "first he'd have to beat the Muses, and we all know he isn't the one with the gift." Jay shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "In fact as I'm sure we all know, the gift belongs to someone more reliable than old' Cronus. Isn't that right Jay?"

Knowing the others were waiting for his reply, he mentally shook himself for the battle he was about to fight. "Just because someone swore that the instruments were playing themselves, in no way points that I'm...this person we're looking for."

"Jay I can't believe you of all people are arguing this," said Atlanta.

"Atlanta, it's more complicated than that!" he shouted surprising everyone.

"Stop yelling at Atlanta!"

"Archie," she said, "I can fight my own battles!"

"End of discussion," said Jay.

"No Jay, it's high time you let the cat out of the bag," stated Archie.

"That's my business," he replied, knowing he was in a tight corner.

"Stop yelling at Archie!"

"Remind me about that bit of fighting your own battles?" he asked turning to Atlanta.

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours," she said defiantly, as if daring him to comment on her little show of emotions.

Jay on the other hand, used this as a way of twiddling of the conversation. Sitting back into his seat, he let out the breath he had been holding. He looked down at the floor, knowing it was only a matter of minutes before they started asking him questions again. It took him a while to register what he was looking at, but he only knew four people in the country who used Manila envelopes, and only one of them was his mother. Leaning over, he picked it up, noting that it had already been opened. Turning to Theresa, Odie, and Neil, he held up the letter for the three of them to see.

"You read my letter?" he asked hurt.

When no one bothered to comment he just nodded his head and turned to look out the window, not even realizing that he was pushing himself farther and farther away from all of them. Before taking the oath of silence, he asked, "Herry, how long do you figure it'll take to get there?"

"Well Jay, it's in Greece, and we're in Canada...so a while longer."

Sighing he laid back and closed his eyes.

Almost four days passed before Jay spoke up to anyone, and when he did, it was only to ask for a pit stop. The mood of the trip had taken a rather solemn turn, and no one try as they might, Jay wasn't relenting in his decision to ignore the lot of them. When they finally docked at the shipyard, where they were to take a boat down to the Mediterranean, Jay excused himself in order to place a call.

"ÃƒÃ¥Ã©Ãœ Ã³Ã¯Ãµ Ã¬Ã§Ã´Ã Ã±Ã¡," he said, "ÃˆÃ Ã«Ã§Ã³Ã¡ Ã Ã¡ Ã®Ã Ã±Ã¹ Ã´Ã¯ Ã© Ã°Ã¯Ãµ Ã¨Ã¡ Ã¬Ã°Ã¯Ã±Ã¯Ã½Ã³Ã¡Ã´Ã¥ Ã Ã¡ Ã¥Ã°Ã©Ã«Ã Ã®Ã¥Ã´Ã¥ Ã¬Ã¥ ÃªÃ¡Ã© Ã¬Ã¥Ã±Ã©ÃªÃ¯Ã½Ã² Ã¶ÃŸÃ«Ã¯ÃµÃ² Ã¥Ã°ÃœÃ Ã¹ Ã³Ã´Ã§Ã Ã¡Ã°Ã¯Ã¢ÃœÃ¨Ã±Ã¡, Ã³Ã¥ Ã´Ã±Ã¥Ã©Ã² Ã§Ã¬Ã Ã±Ã¥Ã²? Â¸Ã·Ã¹ Ã Ã Ã¡ Ã³ÃµÃ Ã¡ÃŸÃ³Ã¨Ã§Ã¬Ã¡ Ã°Ã¯Ãµ Ã¨Ã¡ Ã´Ã¯ÃµÃ² Ã³ÃµÃ¬Ã°Ã¡Ã¨ÃžÃ³Ã¥Ã´Ã¥. Â¸Ã·Ã¹ Ã Ã Ã¡ Ã³ÃµÃ Ã¡ÃŸÃ³Ã¨Ã§Ã¬Ã¡ Ã°Ã¯Ãµ Ã¨Ã¡ Ã´Ã¯ÃµÃ² Ã³ÃµÃ¬Ã°Ã¡Ã¨ÃžÃ³Ã¥Ã´Ã¥. Ã Ã Ã´ÃŸÃ¯!"

Placing the phone down, he walked over to where his friends were waiting. "My mother will pick us up once we reach the islands, and then take us back to their little cottage in Thessaloniki."

"Jay!" started Theresa, but was silenced when he waved his hand.

"Whatever, what's done is done. We have more pressing business to deal with at the moment."  
They all nodded and proceeded to board the ship in silence. Theresa, who'd felt as though she'd just been slapped across the face, was surprised when he came down, took her hand and helped her up the steps. "Jay I just wanted to apologize. I know you're mad at us, but please. We miss you...I miss you!"

He took her aside and away from curious eyes. "Theresa..." he knew he couldn't stay mad at her, especially when she batted those eyes of hers at him. Without knowing what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her. When he dared pull away and look at her. He was greeted with hazy eyes and flushed cheeks. "I could never stay mad at you guys," he whispered. "I just hope you'll come to me before going through my stuff for information next time."

Her nod was all the invitation he needed to go in for seconds.

When they did finally manage to break apart and find their rooms, they were greeted by quite a few whistles and 'awes' awaiting them at the doors to their rooms.

"I hope that by your coming back with such a big smile, means you've forgiven us?" asked Archie.

"Well if the goofy smile's anything to judge by, I'd say he's forgiven Theresa," said Neil.

"Well," said Jay looking at them serious all of a sudden, "we've got a lot of stuff to got through in the morning, so I think it's about time to hit the hey."

Amidst all the complaints, he knew they were secretly happy that he'd finally broke and forgiven them, turning back Atlanta smiled and said, "by the way Jay, that shade of lipstick does absolutely nothing for your complexion." As the laughing continued down the hall, he sighed, everything was definitely back to normal.

_

The funky letters is just him speaking Greek. The next chapter should be up in a matter of hours, so some feedback before it comes would be greatly appreciated. I'm hoping for at least one review before i put it out there.


	10. Andy?

When dawn finally broke he grasped that he wasn't going to find any sleep no matter how much he wanted it. There was simply too much to think about. In a few hours time he was going to reveal to the titans exactly what had happened between him and Cronus...and a bit of family history they needed to understand before meeting his family for the first time, even if it meant trotting down a path that had long since been emotionally barricaded. How was he ever going to tell them that he'd been apart of such a scandalous affair? Well...I guess we'll find out soon enough he thought.

Getting up from his lumpy mattress set, he walked over to the mirror where heavy bags under his eyes seemed the welcome edition to the rest of the sleepless package thrust upon him that night...morning. Pulling on a bathrobe, he walked over to the door and left his room. "I'm going to need a lot of coffee if I hope to make it through the day," he whispered, "a lot of coffee."

Upon entering the mini cafÃ© that separated all their rooms, he wasn't at all surprised to find a beautiful red head waiting for him with a hot cup of coffee made ready. "Couldn't sleep either?" she asked trying to fight through her yawn.

"Not a wink," he said groggily, slumping down beside her and starting on the cup of coffee resting directly in front of him. "So what cause your sudden case of insomnia?" he asked curiously.

Blushing, she turned he head to the side and whispered, "Dreams...I've been having some dreams..."  
Babbling wasn't something Theresa did often, but he knew her well enough to know that whatever she had been dreaming embarrassed her a great deal so he wouldn't press her. "Bad dream?" he asked.

"No..." she squeaked awkwardly.

"Good dream?" he asked trying to weasel an answer out of her.

"Hmm..." she replied, taking a sip of coffee in order to get away from answering.

The lights came on shortly thereafter as each of their friends cam bustling into the café _Chez DiLorio_.

"What are you two doing up so early?" asked Atlanta yawning.

"Coffee," they grumbled at the same time.

Before long they were all sitting at the table pigging out on cinnamon buns, coffee and the likes. It was the point in the day everyone liked best. There was no plotting, no fighting, no...plotting. They could all just sit around and enjoy each other's company, before all the serious matters at hand were to be brought up, and Jay for one, was happy enough to put that off. Unfortunately there were just not enough hours in the morning for that to work, and as noon hit he finally faced the music...it was now or never, and never really wasn't an option.

"Alright, first of all I just wanted to apologize for not telling you guys this sooner, but, thanks so a certain individual who shall remain nameless, I've been placed under an enormous amount of stress...and it was rather private." Glancing over at all of them he nodded and continued. "As you all know, we're headed over to Greece to visit my family, but I never had the chance to tell you why. As you might have already read in the letter, my mother is celebrating her twenty-fifth anniversary on the seventeenth, and asked if I could attend."

"So we're going to go party it up with the Greeks?" asked Neil liking what he was hearing.

"Not exactly..." said Jay. "You see Cronus has threatened my parents safety, and so...we're actually going there to...get them out of there."

"Why would Cronus threaten your parents?" asked Herry, "it's not like they're..."

"He's using them to gain my co-operation," he explained interrupting Herry. "He thinks if he has my parents, he can use me to win him the Dorium in Messenia."

"I thought you said you weren't the person we were looking for?" asked Archie with a smirk.

"I never said I was"

"In any case, don't worry Jay, we'll get your parents out of there safely," he said placing a reassuring hand on his arm. "Family's family right?" Smiling Jay nodded.

"What aren't you telling us?" asked Theresa sensing something wrong.

"Nothing. We'll be docking near Athens on the twelfth at around noon, and be flying out with my mom to Thesseloniki three hours later."

"What's happening on the fourteenth?" asked Theresa.

"Nothing," he said in the barest of whispers.

"If we want to open up the lines of communication batter," said Odie, "then now might be a good time to explain everything."

Jay turned his head and faced the wall wishing to be anywhere but where he was at the given moment. "The fourteenth...is the anniversary," he said swallowing a breath of air, "of the day I killed my brother Andy."

"You...no!" said Archie shaking his head, "you'd never...No!"

"I may not have killed him with my own hands," he whispered, "but I'm the reason he's dead all the same."

"How?" asked Atlanta.

Sighing he began his story, "when I was eleven-twelve, I was asked by the International Bureau of Music to start touring after they had come and listened to a concert I had performed in with my brother Andy, who was at that time only eight. When the touring started, Andy started changing. He was staying out late for an eight year old. He was getting into clubs by association with certain people we were touring with. I'd confronted him a number of times, and was told that he was just treating himself to some well-deserved recognition. Because he was associated with me, he was entitled to reap the benefits of my work so to say. One day I caught him with Jon's brother Mike smoking...smoking...anyways...on his ninth Birthday he died of a mild heart attack due to an overdose. His body couldn't take all the toxins he was pouring into his body...so it shut down...permanently. I quit the business and left the tour to live in Santorini, and I haven't sung or confronted my parents on the matter since. I've never even seen his grave."

He got up from the table quietly and headed back to his room.

"How can he think he killed his brother?" asked Atlanta.

"I don't know...I think there's something he's still not telling us," said Odie.

"Best not press him on it know," said Theresa watching him as he opened the door and went in. "Did anyone notice how tired he looked this morning?"

"Yeah, I wonder if he got any sleep last night?" asked Herry.

That's when they heard the sniffing.

"Neil?" the all shouted in unison.

"What?" he asked, "I've got something in my eye!"

"Are you crying?" asked Archie amused. "Don't worry I'm sure Jay'll be fine," he said patting his back.

"It's not that...I...I spilt coffee on my new silk pajamas," he said breaking down. "I'll never get that out."  
Amidst all the whining, he never saw them leave. "Guys?" asked Neil, "Oh well!" Turning to head back to his room, he walked past Jay's door, which was partially opened. Glimpsing inside he saw Jay with his wallet out staring at a picture inside, shoulders shaking as he caressed the photo close to himself. Looking down at his slippers, he sighed and let himself in.

I hope this is entertaining enough? I'm trying to put in somemore Drama. Any advice for the story is deeply...deeply...deeply appreciated!


End file.
